UMS Highway System
The''' UMS Highway System''' is a series of roads in the west part of the UMS that makes up the backbones of the towns there. Most roads are built with cyan clay as it resembles asphalt. The only operational toll booths are located in Port Random, the others are currently non-functional. Expressways Expressways are highways that are typically multi-laned and have controlled access intersections. Highway 100 (The Donald J. Trump Turnpike) * Lanes: 4-8 * Surface: Asphalt * Tolls: Yes The first full expressway, it currently connects Canabai Port, Athyras and Port Random, and in the future, beyond. It is both at ground level and elevated. Construction was meddled with a lot of issues. First, a portion of the highway was destroyed in a prank, and later rebuilt without permission by AlphaSkyRaider, causing his first ban. Second, the highway had to be rebuilt away from Athyras boundaries, and thirdly, Molster erased a large portion of the highway by accidentally believing that the entire highway was to be deleted. Nevertheless, the main portion of the highway is now completed, with planned extensions. The current highway operates from Canabai Port to the Chono Dam north of Port Random. The highway mainly intersects the downtown area of Port Random. Extensions are being created north, with the north being more definite as it is approaching its final terminus. Current interchanges as of April 9, 2017: Highway 102 (Airport Express) * Lanes: 4-6 * Surface: Asphalt * Tolls: No Highway 102 connects Terminal 1 of the Pierre Poutine Airport to western communities of the UMS, namely Newport, Weston, and Canabai. It is significantly less straight than the other highways in the system, however it is now mostly straight due to Nerdington's design. It is now the longest road in the UMS. An issue occurred after Nerdington used a different road standard than RDPIsOnCrack, as Nerd used a 2 wide lane road for his portion than RDP. A transition had to be created to link the two parts. This road standard issue has since been resolved. Although lacking in intersections, this highway is now complete after the highway was conected to Highway 100. During July 2018, Nerdie expanded the highway to go through the Canabai International Airport and end it at the junction of expressway 111 and continued highway 2 to Fodania. Highway 103 (Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch Parkway) See linked article above * Lanes: 6 * Surface: Asphalt * Tolls: Yes Highway 105 Currently under planning, details will be determined in the future. A small section has been build to cross the Chono River, but no progress has been made after that as of July 2016. Tagor-Morioh Expressway The expressway was started on April 2018, when ParrotAntics helped designing a road grid for Tagor. He has proposed a 2-lane expressway heading to Morioh, and he even build first bridges for it. From April to June, the road was built by Nerdington, where it reached Morioh. On August 2018, the expressway received it's only interchange with a road to Laval. Eastern Bloc Expressway * Lanes: 4-6 * Surface: Concrete * Tolls: No The Eastern Bloc Expressway (oftenly abbreviated as EBE, formerly known as Eastern Bloc Highway "EBH" before correction) is the newest of the expressways in the UMS, though the name is used to describe 3 high-speed transit roads: * (W.I.P, fares Havilland) - Dorklich - Dinnertime - Tarrantia Outer Interchange - Sanostonburg Gulf Area * Tarrantia Outer Interchange - Tarrantia Inner Interchange - Fegelein - Laval Interchange * Laval Interchange - Sanostonburg Hassenfield - Tagor-Morioh Interchange Road complex was mostly done by Ugultu, though the foundation for the highways was lead by ParrotAntics, who adapted LML viaduct between Dinnertime and DIA stations to serve for both railway and car traffic. Also, he proposed making a fourth expressway between Fegelein or Laval and Sanostonburg to complete the motorway ring around Tarrantia. Highways Highway 1 Highway 1 is both a north-south and an east-west road connecting Levanski, Canabai, Weston with Athyras. It begins at the beach in Athyras, travels south and passes through the middle of the said city, intersecting with highways 7 and 7A. It then begins a concurrence with Highway 9 and follows a road through the southern part of the city with zero intersections whatsoever. It then exits Athyras and intersects Highway 100, ending its concurrence with Highway 9. The road then passes through Michael Bridge and the Canabai Sports Complex and enters Weston. After an interchange of the 102, the highway is extended through an unnamed NPC village and ends in Levanski. Before the end, the highway splits into 2, the northern half is still called the highway 1, but the southern half is called the highway 1A. Highway 2 Highway 2 is a north-south highway that traverses the Nerdington-controlled area of Canabai. It follows a series of roads, beginning at the Newport Fort intersection with Highway 7, traveling through the racetrack and then enters Weston. It then briefly follows Highway 1 until it turns onto another road that leads directly to the city of Canabai. The highway continues until it intersects Highway 102. Highway 3 :See also: Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch Parkway Highway 3 is a route that follows a series of roads traversing Port Random, connecting its downtown with its uptown. No route has been finalized yet due to the city being incomplete. Highway 4 The highway mainly goes through the middle of Little Saigon, Canabai, starting from the Little Saigon Tunnel intersection with Highway 7, and ends at the Canabai Sport Complex, intersecting Highway 1. There are plans continuing the highway from Highway 7 to Highway 103 and Highway 105. Highway 5 Also incomplete, this route traverses the downtown and heads towards the Northern areas. It is incomplete at the current moment. The current working name of the road is called the Northern Promenade. Highway 6 (Jeb Bush Avenue) Highway 6 is the newest dedicated road in UMS, following the construction of the Canabai Bay Birdge. It mainly connects the downtown area with Highway 100. The highway is named Jeb Bush Avenue in Canabai. Highway 7 Highway 7 is a east-west highway, starting from Newport to Athyras. At Athyras, the highway splits into highway 7 and highway 7A. A part of the Highway 7 is upgraded to Expressway 107 in Newport, and is planned to be extended to all the way to Levanski and looping back to the 102. Highway 9 Highway 9 is both a north-south and an east-west road connecting Canabai, Athyras, Unterganger City and Morioh. This is currently the longest highway in the server. The highway starts from Morioh, being one of the main north-south road of the city. The highway then goes briefly out of the jungle north of the Unterganger City Airport, then goes in front of the mentioned airport. The highway then goes into the Seishun Tunnel, while ending in Athyras. The highway 9 then have a brief concurrence with Highway 1 and Expressway 100, until the Little Saigon exit. The highway then ends at Little Saigon Prison. Highway 200 Highway 201 Category:Highways